


I Was Enchanted To Meet You

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU Josie and Penelope meet at Mystic Falls High, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Set in 1x10/The Jinni episode.What if Penelope also ends up at Mystic Falls High with Josie and Lizzie? What if Penelope also remembers how things used to be besides Lizzie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you know this fanfic of mine, some of you don't.
> 
> Those who knew it only had 3 chapters to read however I will try making it longer.
> 
> Friendly reminder: English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Second friendly reminder: Penelope Park will come back, I just know it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments would be amazing.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Penelope is standing in front of the Saltzman twins' dorm to welcome them (actually Josie) back from their trip to Europe. However the raven haired witch hesitates when she hears Lizzie's voice.

"You're a Genie?" 'Jinni', Penelope corrects the blonde in her thoughts and so does the Jinni. Penelope knows Josie is not inside the room or the Jinni would have been gone till Lizzie managed to spell Jinni.

"But I bet your wishes will be tricky."

Penelope exhales. She almost has doubted Lizzie's braincells, thinking the younger twin is going to wish something.

"Try it. Wish for something.", the Jinni challenges her.

"Okay..

'No!', Penelope thinks.

"I wish the Salvatore School never ex.."

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie looks with panic at Penelope who bursts into the room.

"Are you aware of what you are doing?!", Penelope yells.

Lizzie's panic in her face dissappears and she looks confidently at the Jinnie.

"I wish the Salvatore School never existed.", Lizzie wishes.

"Penelope?"

Penelope looks over her shoulder and she only manages to see Josie in a beret looking confused and suprised to see her.

Then her environment changes. Lizzie and the Jinni are gone too. Just like Josie.

"Oh for fuck's sake!", Penelope screams as she finds herself in front of an ugly locker at Mystic Falls High.

"Lizzie Saltzman, I will kill you!", Penelope hisses.

The boy next to Penelope clears shyly his throat.

"The fuck you want Jed? I am planning murder!", Penelope says to her cousin.

"Uh I don't know from where you know her but Lizzie is at the gym with her twin Josie."

Penelope only answers with a scoff.

How is she supposed to know Lizzie and Josie without a Salvatore School? But then again how does she, a New Orleans witch, end up in Mystic Falls without a Salvatore School?

"Wait..Lizzie and Josie are here too?!"

Jed nods slowly and Penelope can't imagine what her sweet girl must go through right now being Lizzie's dog in this ugly High School story.

"Jed, why am I here?"

"For education?", he asks not sure what to answer.

Penelope just notices how different styled Jed is and how different he acts. Jed Park is anything but a coward. Penelope takes a look at herself in the mirror of what seems to be her locker and she exhales. At least she still looks hot.

"Jed lead me to the gym. And call the ambulance."

"Ambulance? Are you okay?"

"For Lizzie."

"I don't understand. From where do you know her? What did she do?"

"She ruined my life."

In the meanwhile Lizzie is watching horrified Connor and Josie making out.

"That is inappropriate!", Lizzie gasps.

"Lizzie!"

Everyone stops doing what they do, looking curiously at Penelope, who bursted into gym, looking furiously at the blonde. Jed swears he is seeing Penelope's ears fuming.

"Penelope?", Lizzie asks suprised.

"Great you know who is about to kill you."

"You remember?", Lizzie asks shocked.

"You are brave for asking questions!", Penelope hisses, as she walks towards her.

Lizzie swears that Penelope will cast a spell on her that will turn her into a frog but suddenly the angry witch's anger in her eyes is replaced by confusion.

"Josie?"

Lizzie thanks for the first time god or whoever is responsible for the universe that Josie is Penelope's weakness.

"Do you know her, babe?", Connor asks Josie who is staring back at Penelope.

"Babe?", Penelope asks in disbelief.

Josie keeps her eyes locked to Penelope's green ones. The brunette feels dizzy since the moment she has seen Penelope entering the gym.

Lizzie gives Penelope an "I am also disgusted" look.

Josie can't answer Connor because the next moment she collapses.

"Jo!", Lizzie yells.

"Josie!"

Penelope is faster than Connor, and wraps her arms around Josie, holding her ex girlfriend.

"Josie."

Josie sees Penelope's worried face in front of her, then her vision becomes dark


	2. Fighting for Josie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2
> 
> Kudos and comments would be amazing.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Penelope is standing in front of the infirmary of Mystic Falls High School. Oh how she wishes it is because Lizzie has fainted instead of Josie. But then again, Penelope is glad that the blonde isn't the one being unconscious or no one would have held her back earlier, when she has allowed Jed to take Josie out of her arms to carry her to the infirmary and Connor has asked with his whole chest where her cousin thinks he is going with his girl.

How has Josie ended up dating that jerk?

But there is another question that bothers Penelope.

How do Lizzie and her escape this universe?

"Uh we are getting late to maths class."

"Maths class?"

Jed hears the threatening tone in Penelope's voice yet he is brave enough to nod.

"Fuck off with maths class, Jed! I won't move until I know, no forget that, until I see with my own eyes that Josie is okay!"

"You don't even know Josie Saltzman. Why do you care?", Jed scoffs.

Now he reminds Penelope much more of her normal cousin back in the normal universe. Penelope gives Jed such a look that he turns his face to the floor and he remains silent. The puppy Jed is back.

Connor, who is walking in her direction, hesitates when he sees Penelope standing there, blocking the door where Josie is behind with Lizzie and a nurse. Penelope only raises one eyebrow, hand on her hip, silently challenging him to dare to pass her and get to Josie.

Jed rubs the back of his neck, nervously watching the silent interaction between the two. Connor is the first one to give up. Of course he is. He smiles at Penelope and then he walks away, approaching Dana, who is at her locker. Penelope is really considering to ask Jed to show his werewolf side and rip him apart but then she realizes that Jed can't even control his werewolf side. She will have to take it in her own hands if he dares to come closer to Josie again.

"Do you and your mother like Mystic Falls so far?"

Penelope wants to ask Jed what he has smoked, then it hits her. Without a Salvatore School, Caroline and Alaric have never rescued her and her mother from a black magic coven, who has killed her father and has wanted to kidnap Penelope and her mother to make them both part of their crazy coven. Her mother had never gotten protection from Emma and Dorian.

"Jed..is my mother safe? Is she at your place?"

Penelope knows the answer. Her aunt and her uncle have this fight going on with her parents since Penelope can think. Of course, Penelope's parents have never forbidden Jed to come visit them. But her aunt and uncle have despised her just like her parents and that is why 8 years old Jed has moved away with his family from New Orleans to Mystic Falls leaving 8 years old Penelope with loss of a great friend and a brother. They haven't even bother to show up at the funeral of Penelope's dad.

"Penelope you two left our place two days ago remember?"

No, Penelope doesn't remember. She only remembers that yesterday she has been busy missing Josie just like everyday the brunette has spent in Europe. The next day, she was on her way to the library when she has seen Lizzie passing her, the blonde being angry about something. Penelope remembers how her heart has skipped faster when she has realized the twins have returned earlier.

Before Penelope can think of an answer the door opens and Lizzie leads Josie out, the twins having their arms intertwined.

Penelope glances briefly from Josie to Lizzie, who is making some weird faces trying something to explain to her silently but Penelope waves her off and focuses on Josie again.

"What do you want? Me to thank you for being my hero?", Josie asks Penelope, her tone having something teasing.

"Oh, honey, you haven't even seen me being your hero yet."

Josie is suprised by that answer. She expected Jed's cousin to also be like him. But she is different.

Lizzie has been in this alternative universe with this different Josie for more than an hour now and she knows that this Josie is different than the normal Josie. But somehow Penelope who has just found out how different this Josie is, manages to put her in her place and flirt with her while doing so.

Lizzie is impressed.

"You are new and you are brave. This is going to get interesting.", Josie says, smiling at Penelope.

Penelope takes a step closer to Josie, takes her right ponytail and runs her fingers through it.

"I could say the same about you."

Penelope smiles at this new Josie, who is even more irritated now. Josie pulls her arm away from Lizzie and attempts to leave but Penelope stops her.

"Are you feeling better?", Penelope asks and looks at her genuinely concerned.

Josie feels like she is opening Kinder Joy after Kinder Joy since Kinder Eggs is not allowed in their country. Normally Josie can read people easily and she knows what they think. Or at least that is what this alternate Josie can do. But the girl with the pretty face, green eyes that look into her soul and changing her behaviour towards her every second, make her abilities not work.

"Yeah, I am."

"So, I guess you were just enchanted to meet me, huh?"

Josie rolls her eyes but Penelope sees the smile that appears on her face, when she lets Josie walk past her. Penelope watches Josie and Connor greet each other with a kiss.

"Since we are here I asked myself what is so different about you. Now I know. Your hair is long since Josie never burned it."

Lizzie knows she is in trouble when Penelope whirls around and looks at her.

"Jed."

"Yeah?"

"Leave."

Jed obeys happily, who gets more confused the more he hangs out around them and walks away from his cousin and the blonde.

"Where is it?"

"What?", Lizzie asks.

"Where is blue from blue's clues?!", Penelope hisses.

"Oh, you mean the Genie.", Lizzie pretends to have just realized what Penelope means.

"It's Jinni, you idiot! Now call the Jinni and wish everything back to normal!"

"You know, I think I am growing fond of this Josie."

"Oh please, the faces you made earlier, looking like you had bees in your mouth, to warn me how different this Josie is, exposes that you are also not a fan of her. How long can you surive in this high school that doesn't revolve around you but her?"

"Maybe I don't like this Josie or my status in this universe. But I like how this universe is pissing you off. So, no I won't call the Genie."

"It's Jinni!", Penelope yells after her, clenching her fists.

Josie, who is about to kiss Connor again, stops and opens her eyes with Penelope's loud voice and glances at Penelope who is looking after Lizzie like she is ready to run her over with a car.

Green eyes meet brown eyes and then there is something in Penelope's face making her look desperate, worried and even scared.

For a brief moment it's like different scenes from a movie are playing in Josie's head. They all include Penelope. But before Josie can ask herself what the hell has just happened, Connor presses his lips against hers and she explains it to herself that it is just a spell from the new witch trying to mess with her head.

Expect Penelope hasn't done anything, it is just Josie's heart that refuses to forget how things used to be with the raven haired witch.

Penelope turns away from Josie and Connor and walks into the opposite direction, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lizzie has done much more than just wishing the Salvatore School away. Lizzie has made Penelope a prisoner in her past. A past that she has managed to escape from, thanks to the Salvatore School and Josie.

Now Penelope has nowhere she can escape to. No Salvatore School. No Josie.

"I will make this Josie fall for me again no matter what.", Penelope swears through her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Penelope vs. Lizzie now.
> 
> Will Penelope win AU Josie's heart?


	3. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages and I am sorry for that.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven if you wanna yell at me
> 
> Enjoy.

Penelope has always known that Alaric Saltzman is a bad father. However that he is also terrible at teaching is new to the witch.

The drunk teacher hasn't even made the effort to introduce her to the class when Jed has told Alaric that she is new.

Penelope is currently sitting next to Jed and like everyone else they are trying to follow the drunk mumblings of Alaric who tries tell them something about history.

"Is dad a little day drunk?"

Josie rolls her eyes and looks over her shoulder at Lizzie.

"When is he not?"

Lizzie only stares at this new Josie, actually hating this new version of her twin. Yet Lizzie will never admit this.

Especially not if it means that Penelope will be victorious.

If this alternative universe means pain for Penelope Park, Lizzie is willing to stay here no matter what.

Lizzie notices that Josie is still facing her but her eyes are focused on someone else.

Lizzie expects to get greeted with Penelope smirking at her because she has managed to catch Josie's attention. But the raven haired witch is giving the brunette witch a concerned look.

"Jo!"

Lizzie touches Josie's arm, snapping her out of her thoughts which revolve around why Penelope Park is throwing her off the tracks if she has only met her hours ago.

The bell rings dismissing the class.

Lizzie glares at Penelope who smiles softly at Josie while she is passing their seats and then she follows Jed out of the class room.

Irritating Josie more. Pissing off Lizzie more.

-

"Lizzie. What is your deal with Jed's cousin?"

"I have no deal with Penelope Park.", Lizzie laughs bitterly while she puts her books in her locker.

"Then why did she wanted to kill you earlier at the gym? And the conversation you had with her in front of the infirmary?", Josie continues to ask.

"She is just pissed because I forgot to give her a tour.", Lizzie lies nervously.

"Right. Dad asked you to do that. Apparently she and her mother will stay with us because mom knows them and wants to help them.", Josie remembers.

Lizzie is torn between being happy because Caroline is in town or crying because Penelope will be staying with them.

"Oh not you!", Lizzie groans annoyed when Dana approaches them.

"Hey, Josie! You need to help me!"

"What is it?", Josie asks not really interested.

"I want to ask out Jed's cousin on a date.", Dana answers nervously.

Josie lifts up an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And..", Dana begins.

"You are the most popular girl in this school. You know everyone here. Do you know if Penelope is single?"

"I don't.."

"She is!", Lizzie jumps in excitedly more than willing to get Penelope far away from Josie.

Josie gives Lizzie a weird look.

-

"Mom? Are you okay?", Penelope is talking in the meanwhile to her mother.

"Yes, sweetheart I am. Did you meet Caroline's daughters?", Penelope's mother asks her back.

"Wait, why are you with Caroline Forbes?"

"Penelope, are you okay? Do you feel sick? We moved in this morning with Caroline, remember?"

"Right.", Penelope answers, her worried expression for her mother vanishing and a victorious grin appears on her face.

Penelope 1 - Lizzie 0

"After school you will come home with Josie and Lizzie. Be careful, sweetheart."

Penelope's heart clenches remembering how she and her mother have suffered because of the dark coven that wanted them as members.

"I will.", Penelope says her voice cracking.

If Josie hasn't removed Penelope's demons, Penelope doesn't know if she would have ever recovered.

In this universe Penelope is again face to face with her demons. Will this Josie remove her demons?

"Hold on, my JoJo. I will come back to you with Lizzie.", Penelope thinks and then she turns to Jed.

"I have to go with the Saltzman twins."

Jed nods.

"If you ever need anything..I am here for you, cousin."

"Actually...do you...never mind."

Penelope shakes her head at her own stupidity. Of course MG would never attend a public school. He is definitely at a private rich school.

Penelope realizes she has to survive this universe on her own till she finds a way back to the normal universe.

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is saturday.", Jed frowns.

"Right I forgot my uncle and my aunt...monday?"

"Monday.", Jed smiles.

Lizzie furrows her eyebrows when Penelope is walking up to them, a smirk on her face.

"I will enjoy this so much."

Lizzie glances at her left and she sees the Jinni.

"Don't sweat, no one can see me except you  
", the Jinni assures the blonde twin.

"So, I guess I am coming with both of you to your place?", Penelope asks, her eyes flickering from Lizzie to Josie.

"I am coming too!", Dana exclaims, drowning in Penelope's eyes.

Josie doesn't know why she feels so bothered by this. Even Dana drooling over her boyfriend Connor has never bothered her so why is she bothered by Dana showing interest in this stranger?

"No, you are not, Dana. We don't have more space in the car.", Josie says her voice sharp.

"No problem I will take my car and..."

"Didn't you want to help Connor with his homework?", Josie exhales, her patience vanishing.

Dana's face falls.

"Right.", she mumbles.

Of course Penelope notices that Josie is jealous and she decides to use this for her advantage.

"I think we have not met yet, I am Penelope. Penelope Park."

As if god personally has spoken to her, Dana looks all fascinated and is a stuttering and blushing mess while she shakes Penelope's hand.

Josie is suddenly hit by a strange feeling not knowing how the Jinni is staring at her who has decided to make her game more entertaining.

_Josie has been sitting at the bench near the lake, sobbing her heart out. The guilt of the hatred between Lizzie and Hope being too much for the 15 years old witch._

_Penelope who has decided to smoke, has spotted Josie crying on the bench and she has sat down next to her and has silently offered a tissue._

_When Josie has stared at her in suprise, Penelope has spoken up._

_"Whenever I see you around, you are smiling and seeing you crying now..it doesn't fit you. You should smile more, Josie."_

_"Do I know you?", Josie sniffled, taking thankfully the tissue._

_"Not really. You were supposed to give me a tour but you bailed on me for your sister.", Penelope explains._

_"I am so sorry."_

_"It's okay. My cousin gave me the tour instead. We had a little bonding.", Penelope shrugs._

_"Cousin?"_

_"Jed Park. I am Penelope Park, by the way."_

_Josie shakes Penelope's hand with her wet from her tears hand._

_"Sorry.", Josie says again._

_"Don't you ever apologize for your emotions.", Penelope tells her gently, making Josie smile._

"Josie?"

Lizzie's voice pulls Josie back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.", Josie mumbles, not sure what has just happened.

Brown eyes meet concerned green eyes.

"Let's go home.", Josie says still confused and walks away without waiting for Lizzie and Penelope.

Penelope chases after Josie immediately and all Lizzie can do is stare after them and clench her fists.

"What did you do?!", Lizzie hisses at the Jinni when Dana leaves too.

"I made the game more interesting...I gave Josie a Penelope memory."

"On whose side are you?!"

A few students throw the blonde girl weird looks since it looks like she is talking to herself.

"I am on both sides. If Penelope wins Josie's heart I will bring you two back to the normal world. But only if Josie tells Penelope I love you.", the Jinni explains.

"And if she doesn't? If Josie hates Penelope?"

"Then you two will be stuck here and I will be gone."

Lizzie starts walking after Josie and Penelope, leaving the Jinni behind.

Lizzie has one mission.

Making Josie hate Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	4. Got You In My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up Posies.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

The drive to the Salvatore Boarding House is silent. Lizzie is cursing silently at Penelope, who has to drive the car since Alaric is too wasted to drive and Penelope is the only one who has a driving license out of the three girls. Penelope, on the one hand is making eye contact with Josie whenever she looks at the rear view mirror while Josie is trying to act unaffected whenever she sees Penelope's green eyes staring at her.

Lizzie exhales loudly as she enters the house after Alaric. Josie wants to follow them inside but she hesitates.

Like frozen on her spot, Penelope is remaining outside. Penelope is lost in her memories, a longing look on her face and all Josie can do is blinking confused.

There is something familiar about Penelope except the daydreams (which are actually memories) Josie is having since she has met the new witch. But at the same time Penelope is a stranger.

A familiar stranger.

Penelope is going through many emotions, not even being aware of Josie silently observing her. Penelope is remembering the night she has gotten to Salvatore School. 

Shaken up and scared she has walked to this door with Caroline escorting her.

"Your mother is safe at the place where Dorian and Emma took her. However this school is the only place where you will be safe, Penelope. That coven took your home, I know. Everything is new to you, I know that too. But I promise you, you will always have a home here and you will never be alone again.", Caroline has told her.

Penelope has only stared back at Caroline, doubting her words.

Caroline has smiled at the raven haired girl and has lead her inside to her new home.

Josie doesn't feel the need to say something to snap Penelope out of her memories. It gives the brunette the opportunity to look at the new girl without getting caught. 

It's like Josie wants to engrave Penelope's face in her brain.

She has never felt like this before.

"Josie. Penelope. What are you doing here?", Caroline calls, who appears in the door looking back and forth between her daughter and the other witch.

Josie pretends like she hasn't spent the entire time staring at Penelope and she disssappears inside. Caroline smiles warmly at Penelope, who also finally enters the house.

Penelope notices that the house is much smaller than the school but she throws that fact away when she sees her mother standing in the living room.

"Mom!"

Lizzie, who has just seperated from Caroline, ending their cuddle session, senses how much Penelope has missed her mother.

Of course in this universe Lizzie and Penelope have never been away from their mothers.

Penelope's mother, Sierra Park, is not suprised by her daughter hugging her as if her life depends on it. Both got saved from the evil coven just in time thanks to Caroline, who has visited the Parks in New Orleans to ask them if their coven knows a cure for the merge.

"You are okay, right?", Penelope asks and she studies her mother's face.

Lizzie is taken aback by this. The blonde twin has never bothered to care about why Penelope started attending Salvatore School. For Lizzie she has just been someone that took away her popularity and has hurt her twin. But Lizzie realizes that there is maybe more to the ex girlfriend of her twin.

"You already giving up?"

Lizzie glances at the Jinni and she remembers the deal. Josie can't fall in love with Penelope or she has to go back to the normal world.

Penelope would win and Lizzie would have to endure Hope's presence.

"I am just getting started.", Lizzie mutters.

"Jo!", Lizzie tugs impatiently at Josie's arm, who is watching the mother daughter reunion with a soft smile.

Penelope catches Josie's smile and she can't help but beam back at her over her mother's shoulder.

"Let's go to our room!", Lizzie suggests.

"We don't share a room.", Josie reminds her twin and shakes her head at her.

Lizzie's face falls.

"B-but..we always..okay.", Lizzie mumbles.

"Josie, sweetheart. Do you mind Penelope staying in your room?"

Penelope could hug Caroline right now out of happiness while Lizzie is growing more frustrated.

"You know what is funny?", the Jinni speaks up, after Penelope picks up her suitcase and her bag from the corner of the living room and she follows Josie upstairs.

Without waiting for Lizzie to react she continues.

"Penelope is not even playing right now yet she is winning the game."

"Rude!", the Jinni calls after Lizzie, who leaves without a word to her.

Lizzie spots Josie and Penelope dissappearing in the room that is on the left. Lizzie wants to peek inside but Josie closes the door.

Lizzie counts to ten to calm down and then she enters the room on the right, which in fact is her room.

A room without Josie. 

"Focus, Lizzie. Mom is back. Hope is not present here. Good things. Penelope is here and she is Josie's roommate. Bad things.", Lizzie tells herself while she is pacing up and down in the small area. 

"So how do I solve the bad things?"

-

"I feel like I will love this bed.", Penelope smirks while she throws herself on Lizzie's bed.

Josie looks at her all suspicious and Penelope knows she has done something wrong.

"How did you know which bed is yours?"

"I did not.", Penelope says slowly, getting up from the bed.

Josie faces away from Penelope and answer the incoming call.

"Hi, babe."

Penelope cringes at Josie calling Connor babe, while she starts unpacking her suitcase.

"I am busy with Jed's cousin."

Penelope grins satisfied and she wishes that Lizzie can hear Josie's words.

"I know, I also want you.", Josie sighs after listening to whatever Connor says.

Penelope drops the log that keeps all of Josie's diary entries through the spelled pen and Josie raises an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then."

Josie ends the call, steps to the wardrobe, opens it and points at the empty places.

"You can put your stuff there."

"What is tomorrow?", Penelope asks curiously while she follows Josie's order.

"A really important night for me and my boyfriend. We are going to have sex for the first time."

"Wow..all serious, huh?"

Penelope is trying hard to not puke.

"Yes. I love him."

Penelope snickers.

"What?", Josie asks as she approaches Penelope.

"You deserve better than that jerk.", Penelope sighs.

"You don't even know him."

Penelope shrugs.

"He belongs to those people that you know everything about after just one look."

"And me? Am I also one of those people?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why?"

They are so close to each other right now.

"Because I already know everything about you.", Penelope says softly.

Josie seems taken aback by this but then she rolls her eyes.

" Stop it. I have a boyfriend. Stop trying to get in my head with your weird illusion spells!", Josie raises her voice with her final sentence.

"What spells?", Penelope frowns.

"Please don't play dumb! For example the one with me sitting at a lake, crying over god knows what and you comforting me! I mean if you try to get in my head, try something less...sad! Anyway, you won't manage to seduce me!"

Josie turns away from Penelope and wants to leave the room but Penelope pulls her back by her arm.

"I don't need to get in your head."

Josie's breath hitches when Penelope cups her face.

"Because I never left your head in the first place, JoJo. Just like I never left your heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be awesome.


	5. Leaving Her Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter...
> 
> I am so grateful for all of the kudos and feedback I have gotten! Thank you for suporting me.
> 
> And now...
> 
> One last time Jinni with Posie.

"Because I never left your head in the first place, JoJo. Just like I never left your heart."

The Jinni who has been observing them the whole time silently, starts yawning. She is clearly bored. Josie is the only one who hears the Jinni and she also spots her while Penelope slowly removes her hands from Josie's face and the soft look on her face gets replaced by confusion.

"What is happening?", Penelope mumbles confused and she rubs her temples, her head is throbbing.

"Who the hell are you? What is going on?", Josie asks the Jinni and she feels like she has woken up from a deep sleep.

"Uh who are you talking to?"

Penelope looks at Josie like she is crazy.

"You will find the answers to your questions with your sister. By the way tell her I have changed the game because it got boring."

"What game?!", Josie hisses.

The Jinni decides to tell Josie everything since she looks like she could seriously harm her.

" I am a Jinni. This is an alternative universe. A universe that got created when your sister wished that the Salvatore School got never created. Your ex girlfriend also ended up in here and I made a deal with Lizzie. If your girl would get an I love you from you, everything would go back to normal..however if you hated Penelope then you would be stuck here forever. Now it's the other way around if Penelope hates you you will be stuck here, if she tells you I love you, you will get out of here."

"Penelope didn't know about the deal?"

The Jinni nods.

"Penelope wanted to have your heart because she loves you and she needs you."

"For real you are getting creepy. What deal?", Penelope speaks up and Josie looks at her.

Penelope's green eyes that have always looked at her softly, even when Penelope has dumped Josie, are looking at the brunette as if she is a stranger.

Josie takes a step forward, her hands are shaking and she looks with fear at Penelope.

"You don't know me?"

"I do know you."

Josie exhales relieved.

"You are the most popular girl at Mystic Falls High, you made that perfectly clear. But guess what? Whatever that deal is forget it. I don't want to do anything with girls like you. So, try that weird spell again you did earlier and your status as the queen of Mystic Falls High will drop fast."

Penelope wants to pass Josie but the brunette prevends it.

"Penelope.", Josie says desperately and she feels her eyes burning.

"I am not that popular mean girl. I am invisible. I am JoJo. Your JoJo."

Penelope rolls her eyes and Josie's heart breaks.

"You are nothing for me! Not everyone has to love you, Josie Saltzman!"

"Ouch.", The Jinni says out loud after Penelope has left the room.

"Seems like you are stuck here.", she shrugs.

Josie glares at her.

-

Lizzie is still thinking about how she will win the game when the door opens and the Jinni stumbles inside with Josie closely following her, a fireball in her hand.

"Jo!", Lizzie calls out and quickly shuts the door then she grabs Josie's hand snapping her out of her anger.

The fireball vanishes.

"Don't Jo me!", Josie hisses and tears roll down her cheeks.

"What did you do?", Lizzie asks the Jinni.

"What did you do?", Josie repeats.

"Why did you wish for this? Why?!"

"Did Penelope tell you-.."

"Penelope told me she despises me!", Josie cries out.

Lizzie finally understands and exchanges a look with the Jinni.

"You changed the game.", she realizes.

"Go away with that game! We will go back to our universe!", Josie yells.

Lizzie nods, and she feels like crying. She never has meant to hurt Josie with all of this.

"But first of all..why did you wish for all of this?", Josie sniffles.

"Hope Mikaelson.", Lizzie admits with tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't stand her presence anymore. She pretends to be all perfect but she spread rumors about me! Then she is all shocked when I am awful to her."

Josie takes a deep breath.

"I had a crush on Hope. And I had slipped a note into her room one morning and I don't know, I just really immediately regretted it but I couldn't get in by then. So I did a fire spell under her door. I was really only aiming for the note."

"But the room burned down.Why would it matter that I knew?", Lizzie asks.

"Because my whole life, any time I've ever liked anyone, you go for them. And you always win. I am so sorry.", Josie cries.

"No, I don't always go after anyone that you have liked, Josie. Your new roommate is the proof. And I forgive you.", Lizzie tells her gently and she hugs her.

"But Jo..are you still crushing on Hope?"

Josie wipes over her eyes and shakes her head.

"No. My crush was over shortly after the fire. And then Penelope came along and I...."

"I love her.", Josie confesses.

Then Josie smiles softly remembering her moments with the green eyed witch.

"And now Penelope hates you. I am sorry.", Lizzie tears up.

"I forgive you. And that Penelope is not my Penelope. She doesn't remember me as her Josie. Let's just go home?"

Lizzie nods.

The Saltzman twins glare at the Jinni who is already scared of Josie's fireball.

"Your wish is my command.", the Jinni gives in.

-  
"I will go to Hope and I will fight for a friendship with her!"

Those are Lizzie's first words in the normal world.

"Explain her what I did."

"I will.", Lizzie nods.

"And you? Will you go to Penelope?", Lizzie asks carefully.

Josie sighs.

"I don't know I-.."

There is a knock on the door and it opens. Lizzie glances between Penelope, who is standing in the door and to Josie and she decides to silently leave.

Penelope doesn't even notice Lizzie passing her and leaving the room, she is totally focused on the brunette.

Penelope waits for Josie to yell at her to go away but when she doesn't get a reaction, she approaches her ex girlfriend.

"Are you okay, JoJo?", Penelope frowns.

Josie beams at Penelope when she hears her nickname and Penelope feels how her heart skips a beat. It's been a long time since Josie has smiled at her.

"Don't ask any questions. Just hold me. Please?"

Penelope doesn't hesitate a second.

She wraps her arms around Josie, putting all of her memories of Josie being buried alive in that hug and the fear of the upcoming merge in 6 years and she tightens her arms around her.

"This won't make any sense to you considering we are broken up but don't ever leave me.", Josie mumbles and she buries her head in the crook of Penelope's neck.

But Penelope understands and she knows she won't give Josie that note that is about her moving to Belgium.

Because Josie just asked Penelope to stay at Salvatore School and Penelope knew that whatever is going on with Josie right now has nothing do to with the note.

But it doesn't matter to Penelope. Even if Josie will push her away after the hug, she won't leave her.

Well of course she will give Josie her space.

Penelope is willing to continue loving Josie from distance, if that means that Josie will survive the merge but leaving her behind?

Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Let me know what you think here or on my Twitter @posiescoven

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
